


Hells' Angel

by Helpivefallenintoafandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, M/M, Multi, Nerd/Loner!Cas, SO, Stripper!Dean, Stripper!EndVerse, Wow, im so sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpivefallenintoafandom/pseuds/Helpivefallenintoafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiels' 23 birthday and his friends think he is to uptight, so the only natural thing to do, is to go to a Strip Club. Its' a place by the name 'Purgatory' and it is at this club where Castiel meets the one and only 'Hells' Angel', A.K.A, Dean Winchester.</p><p>(I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, Crap.

Castiel felt nausous at what his older brother and little group of friends had just proposed. 'A _strip club?_  Are they kidding..?' Shaking his head, Castiel frowned and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the group of guys and girls alike.

"Y-you are joking, _right_?" He all but went red to the face at what his brother, Gabriel, responded with.

"We," he motioned to the rest of the group, " think you need to get laid, relax a bit, live a life out of those boring books and I mean come on little bro, you're in college for christs sake! Live a little, Join the living!"

The grin on his face made the younger mans' blood run cold. This is how he was going to die. Grabbing his water, Castiel turned on his heels and trotted up the stairs. 'This has got to be the worst week ever... I don't want to go anywhere near a strip club, the germs must be atrociuos.'

Letting a sigh escape his lips, the as of tomorrow 24 year old would be as his annoying older nightmare so gracefully said 'getting some'. God he was tired of his brother trying to set him up with people, guys and girls alike, as everyone knew he was considered Pansexual. It had once got to the point where he had been invited to an _orgy_ for fucks sake..

He adored his older brother like any younger brother should, it's just the way things are supposed to work, but yet again, Gabriel just scraped what little nerves Castiel didn't have the wrong way and it drove him to the brink of anger and self-hate, why would anyone want to be together with a nerd who doesn't leave his room or go to parties? It was hard to control these thoughts when it was what Castiel had to deal with on a day to day basis ever since everyone left the both of them alone.

The raven haired boy was brought out of his thoughts when he arrived to his world, music posters scattered around the walls along with a few little drawings here and there, something to help him escape the horror that Life. Shaking his head to rid his mind of what he likes to call the 'poison thoughts', Castiel turned his laptop on and clicked buttons until his favorite artist, Mozart, came to filter though his ears. Now was his time, time for his stories and his artwork; which all by the way Gabriel has offered to submit them to the companies he worked for which Castiel declined each time feeling his work wasn't worth public view. The one time Gabriel had gone against his wishes, Castiel hadn't spoken to him nor ate anything for three days before his brother all but broke into his room and force-fed him soup for the next week.

As the information from the past few minutes sunk in, Castiel reaslized just how screwed he was. A Strip Club. His brother, his hero, is taking him to a Strip Club. 'What if even a _stripper_  doesn't like you, you filthy piece of trash. How laughable. As if.' The distressed young man let out a shakey breath and sat down, suddenly feeling very dizzy.

Tomorrow was going to be the most horrid and disastrous evening of his life. That night, Castiels' dreams were filled with gleaming steel poles and sneaky grins.


	2. Cas has bad acting skills.

All he has to do is fake a bad cough and, knowing his brother, he would be able to skip out on this evenings events. 'Having a worry-wort as an older brother does have its perks.' Castiel grinned to himself and began to create a masterplan on how to fool his beloved older brother.

~ TIME SKIP BECAUSE... UHM... BUTTS~

Casting an anxious glance at the clock, the younger male began to cough irratically, sounding like he was about to up heave his late lunch. Four different sets of eyes looked up from whatever they were doing on their respective devices and turned to him worriedly, 'Good, my plan is working!' The only female in the group of friends stood up and walked over to him, leaning over him and rubbing his back.

"Clarence? Are you okay?" His eyes began to water as he forced himself to think about dead puppies and mass book-burnings, Castiel shook his head quickly and began to make a mad dash for the restroom. Hearing the shuffles behind him, he knew his plan was a go. 

Leaning over the porcelian toliet, Castiel began to dry heave. Gabriel held his younger brothers' shaggy hair back best he could and groaned.

"Well this, puts a damper on things. Will someone get Cassy a warm towel for his head and a glass or cold water?" Just barely glancing up, the former watched Michael and Luci go seperate ways, pressumably for thementioned objects. "Cassy, bro, what happened for you to become so sick all of the sudden?" 

Another heave was his only answer. Clucking his tongue, Gabriel looked back to Meg, whom was standing in the doorframe watching the exchange, "It appears little brother here won't be joining us tonight." The woman nodded in agreement.

~A/N- Gabriel realizes Cas is only doing this to get out of going to the Strip Club, Purgatory! So don't be worried mkay?~

*Gabes POV*

'Well played little brother, well played. Now, it's time for me to have a little fun, Yeah?' Gabriel grinned like a maniac as he helped his little brother to his bed. 'Now just because you can't go out, he'll have to come in won't he?'

Pulling the blankets over Cassys' arms, he smiled at his brother. "Now, you rest here and I'll bring you some water and crackers okay?" Gaining a nod of recognition from his little bro, Gabriel trotted down the stairs and walked into the kitchen before grabbing his phone. 'This is going to be one wild night for Cassy dearest.'

*End Gabe POV*

As his brother shut the door, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and shut his eyes. That acting had taken a lot out of him, and now his throat felt like it was burning; great. 'One casuality avoided. Thank the gods. Now, I get to stay in bed for the rest of the day and the whole night.'

*Authors POV*

Little did little Cassy dear know, tonight would not be as quiet as he thought and hoped it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot more than the last one and I hope you enjoy it, school is starting so I won't have as much time for this lovely fanfiction but I'll try my best.
> 
> Ideas are welcome!
> 
> ~Oliver Out~


	3. Chapter Three

My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky men.

\--

_So, house call today it seems. I love my job and touching but if they get anymore handsy, I'm gonna have to taze someone._

Stepping out of his beloved 1967 black Chevy Impala, Dean look down at the address on the sheet of paper and back up to the number above the door to make sure he had arrived at the right house. He was given special instructions for this mystery person, but hey, he was played more than double the required amount so either this guy is stacked or his family  _really_ wants him to get some. How could he complain though?

 

 

Knocking twice on the large white door, the green-eyed man looked around at the houses surround this one.  _Rich pricks fan-fucking-tactic._

 

\---(Cas' POV)---

 

'Who could be at the door? All of the people I know are with Gabe at the club.' Running down the stairs, Castiel opened the door. At said door was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The brightest green eyes and a perfectly chiseled face as well as hair spiked to perfection.

 

Pulling himself out of his stupor, Cas looked the stranger up and down before addressing him.

"Uhm, who are you?"  the man grinned before speaking. 

"Yours for tonight. Call me Hells' Angel, and who might you be sweet cheeks?" 

 

Castiels' face flamed a dark red and he began to stumble over his words. "I- who- why- Gabriel that little shit. Oh excuse me, I am Castiel." Remembering the fact they were both still outside he moved to the side. "Come in? I do believe my idiot for an older brother is still set on me getting any kind of action so I apologize in advance for anything he did to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done yeah!
> 
> I am honestly so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. Please forgive me!
> 
> Do you guys like how this is going? Leave your opinion in the description please!
> 
> -Ollie Out-

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how atrocious this is, but I said I would write it so here I go. Wish me luck
> 
>  
> 
> Any questions or ideas? Leave a comment and I'll get back to you.
> 
> -Oliver


End file.
